William Spender
William "Bill" Spender is the Assistant Director of Colonial Affairs on the Nexus for the Andromeda Initiative. Mass Effect Andromeda: Nexus Uprising At the start of the Nexus uprising, Spender discovered Calix Corvannis and his crew raiding the armory. Instead of immediately calling security, Spender decided to abstain a while, planning to side with the winning faction. When the Nexus leadership chose to wake Nakmor Morda and her fellow krogan warriors in an effort to cull the uprising, Spender was sent to negotiate for their cooperation. With the promise that he'd be promoted to chief of staff, Spender overplayed his hand by promising Morda a seat on the council and a voice for the krogan race in future Nexus affairs. Once the uprising was quashed with the krogan's invaluable help, and the agreement came to light, Spender disavowed any knowledge of the deal. Whilst he was privately reprimanded by Foster Addison, he was publicly credited for ending the uprising, prompting Morda and the krogans to leave the Nexus. Mass Effect: Andromeda In the wake of the Nexus uprising, Spender devoted much of his time disparaging the sole remaining krogan aboard the Nexus, Nakmor Kesh. As Superintendent of the Nexus, Kesh played a crucial role in its leadership, notably in the construction and technical departments. This was much to the chagrin of Spender, who did all he could to belittle the efforts of Kesh and her teams and to limit her influence in the affairs of the Nexus. As much as Del Jasin mentioned to Pathfinder Ryder that Kesh once had to literally kick Spender out of engineering. After getting to know Kesh's grandfather, Nakmor Drack, Pathfinder Ryder was asked to investigate Spender's part in the Nexus uprising. Ryder later speaks with Kesh on the Nexus, who requests the Pathfinder find security footage of Spender's misdoings, only to find that the footage is corrupted. SAM shows in low resolution Spender handing something to one of the mutineers on Kadara. Ryder can choose to confront Spender but all the Pathfinder has is accusations. Ryder later travels to a navpoint SAM sent on Kadara and to find a datapad in an outlaw base titled "Paper Trail", mentioning a communique between Spender and an outlaw named Aroane, who is angry with Spender for not delivering enough supplies to keep pressure on the krogan, and mentions that Spender was given a power scrambler. Ryder searches Spender's apartment on the Nexus and finds said scrambler hidden behind the viewscreen and hands it to a comms officer for decryption. After helping Drack rescue a krogan transport from Aroane, Ryder returns to the Nexus and finds new evidence confirming Spender's role in the mutiny. Furthermore, the scrambler had been decrypted, revealing it contained logs and credit transfers to exiles. Bringing this evidence to Tiran Kandros and Addison, they confront Spender, who tries claiming the mutineers threatened to kill him. If Ryder convinced Drack to spare Aroane, Kandros plays an audio recording of him confessing that Spender had been secretly supplying the exiles in exchange for keeping heat on the krogan. Spender then breaks, admitting his dislike for the krogan and that he believed he was playing politics by playing both Nexus and exiles. Ryder then can choose to imprison Spender, or exile him. Associated Missions * Nakmor Drack: Krogan Betrayal Trivia * If Pathfinder Ryder chooses to imprison Spender, he can later be found in the cells in Nexus Operations. Provided he was not killed by Drack, Spender's exile collator, Aroane Tao, can also be found in the adjacent cell.